


Night Crawler

by Zetran



Series: Fox Child [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜中の布団で交尾を教えて・・・</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Crawler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerinuCeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinuCeli/gifts).



Today was the day he had been anticipating for as long as he could remember. He took another snack from the tray being passed around and popped it into his mouth, savoring the treat. His robes swished with his every movement as he weaved through the crowds to look for his partner. Reunited with her, she took him out onto the dance floor and he spun her around to the rhythm of the traditional music being performed for the occasion.

His mother beamed at him proudly from where she sat, his father following suit. Cloud smiled back at them, grateful for what they were doing for him and taking advantage of his new-found privileges.

On this night, he was finally an adult. His childhood was over, and now he was officially yet unofficially the new head of the village. Once his father retired, he would be the one in charge, though Cloud was perfectly happy with his life the way it was. Despite his growth, he didn't feel he was entirely committed to having a more responsible lifestyle filled with duties to fulfill just yet. The first nearly two decades of his life were over, but he wanted to appreciate the remnants of his fading childhood before it was completely gone.

He parted from his dance partner and slipped through the mass of moving bodies, leaving to take a glass of wine from a passing servant. He then slid the door open and stepped outside, the cool air giving him a quick chill.

At peace and temporarily hiding from the festivity, he drank, taking a wrapped rice ball from his pocket and removing the cloth, taking a bite of the food afterwards. He looked up at the stars for a moment before hearing the door rattle slightly from being opened.

"My boy," his father murmured proudly.

"I'm not a boy anymore," Cloud said with slight annoyance.

His father chuckled. "Of course not." A soft sigh, as if in deep thought. "You have grown so much. It seems that only yesterday you were this tall." He put a hand to his waist and held it out, his palm flat and facing downward.

Cloud shook his head and smiled. He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the generosity you and mother have given me. I appreciate that you took the time and effort to arrange the celebration for me."

His father smiled back at him. "Anything for my son." A sad look suddenly cast over his face.

"What's wrong, father?" Cloud frowned a little, and his father quickly changed expression.

"Nothing is wrong," he said with a reassuring tone in his voice. "Come, let us resume the celebration." He led Cloud back to the main room where the music continued to play and the guests continued to dance and enjoy themselves.

Catching a glimpse of his mother looking at him slightly worriedly now, Cloud thought his parents' behavior to be out of the ordinary. He took another rice ball for himself, taking a bite and nearly shrugging. He supposed it was just anxiety on their part after seeing him take the next big step in life.

* * *

The room was empty when he decided to check it again after stepping out for a little more peace and quiet again. All the guests had trickled out, though the wine and the treats were still displayed on the table. Tiredly, Cloud sneaked up to the table, gathered handfuls of chocolate, and stuffed them in a box before leaving as quietly as he came. He entered his bedroom and slipped into his futon with the chocolate box in his arms. He nibbled on a small chunk, savoring one last treat before snuggling into the covers and rolling over to sleep.

He began to return to consciousness what felt like not too long after. He shivered and reached for the blankets, patting the area around him but not finding anything but the bedding he slept on. Opening his eyes, Cloud froze.

The door from his room to the veranda outside was open. The light of the quarter moon peeked in, offering little illumination. Slightly nervous, he found his blanket and slid the door closed, going back to sleep afterwards.

The cold woke him up again. He didn't know how much longer he had slept, but he found his blanket gone again.

He also found the door was open like before.

Now he was confused. It couldn't have been any of his parents or the servants; they seldom came into his room, and when they did, it was never to do such pointless things.

He found his blanket all the way across the room – he thought that was very strange – and closed the door again before lying down. He didn't sleep; he couldn't sleep, not with the way the cold wouldn't leave him no matter how long he had the blanket around him.

A sudden chill touched his back, and he held his breath, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Breath, slightly less cold yet not entirely warm, ghosted along his uncovered neck, and he felt a body settle behind him.

He didn't move. He couldn't move. After what seemed like hours, he whispered, "Who—?"

"Me," he heard a male voice behind him rumble. The body pressed closer to him, and Cloud could feel a bulge rubbing insistently against his lower back.

Cloud trembled a little, but he took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sure about this. I don't know who you are." He had heard cases of nightcrawling before, but to actually be on the receiving end of it...

Hands pulled at him, trying to get him to turn around, which he did.

A man with skin pale as the barely rising sun looked at him emotionlessly, though the eyes seemed to say differently. A vivid emerald green with blends of aqua and a strange gold ring around each of the slit-eyed pupils stared into his eyes with a hunger, one for food, yet not... Cloud saw silver hair with the same white hue as the moon that had peeked through the previously open door spilling onto the futon, black, curved horns – much like a ram's – adorning the head around the ears. A black wing lay folded around half the man's body, and the appendage stretched over Cloud as the man pulled him closer.

"Are you untouched?" Those eyes did not blink – not once – and though Cloud was going to lie, something rendered his voice inaudible.

"Yes..." he finally admitted. His overprotective parents often expressed their displeasure with the idea of Cloud even thinking of having any lovers, though he really couldn't comprehend why.

"I can change that." A hand ghosted along his back, stopping at his ass suggestively.

"I..." Cloud began. "I..."

The other man lightly touched Cloud's groin through his yutaka, and the action caused the blond to shiver, but not from the cold.

"Tell me your name? Please?" Cloud requested.

"Sephiroth." And with that, the silver-haired man touched Cloud's lips with his own.

It was not a real kiss, not from what Cloud could tell, but all the same, it made him blush a little. He waited for what would happen next, expecting another kiss but not receiving any response from the other man. Unsure, he hesitated, then leaned forward.

The other man took the hint. The blond's lips were met halfway and he was gifted with another kiss, this one more intense. He felt his face grow hot and felt his penis stir a tiny bit, but his lack of skill in something so simple as kissing caught up to him and he waited again for Sephiroth to do something. He was coaxed to open his mouth, and he did, feeling the sensation of having another's mouth inside his. Sharp teeth grazed against his tongue but didn't bite.

Cloud panted lightly when Sephiroth broke the kiss, and, without thinking, he pouted.

Sephiroth let out a deep, throaty chuckle. "There will be more of that soon enough," he promised. Cloud held back a quick gasp of surprise as part of his yutaka was moved to reveal his throat and Sephiroth licked at the exposed skin.

The horns nearly rubbed against his cheek, and Cloud couldn't help but blurt out, "What are you?"

"A demon," Sephiroth said between licks. Cloud hissed as Sephiroth bit him hard enough to pinch his skin and make it sting. "I feed..." Cloud was pushed over and Sephiroth was suddenly on top of him, biting his chin. "...on sexual energy."

An incubus... Cloud pushed the monster away, unable to continue accepting his affection. He'd heard little of incubi, but the thought of him feeding Sephiroth in some way was just...strange, not to mention the fact that it also scared him a little. He knew the other man's – no, demon's – intentions, but the new revelation was just...

"I will not touch you without your consent," Sephiroth said, stating it as if it were fact. "But if you so desire it, I will teach you."

Cloud weighed what he thought would be the consequences in his head, thinking long and hard. The kiss was amazing; surely the rest would be even better?

"...will it hurt?" he asked hesitantly, embarrassment painting his cheeks pink. Gods, he was such an idiotic virgin.

"There is no shame," the incubus murmured. "I can be gentle if you so wish." A finger under the blond's chin made Cloud look into Sephiroth's mesmerizing eyes to see the sincerety in the silver-haired demon's words.

Cloud didn't break eye contact as he made his decision. He loosened his yutaka, causing his sleeves to slip as he offered himself to Sephiroth. His nipples reacted to the cold air that hit them, and he shivered again.

A tongue flicked his nipples, causing the pink nubs to shrink and tighten up. Cloud looked on, his dick hardening just watching the attention Sephiroth gave him. The incubus bit down, and Cloud cried out in pain while pushing at Sephiroth's head.

"Don't bite," he said quickly. "Please."

Sephiroth gave a quick nod and Cloud sighed as Sephiroth planted a kiss onto his collar bone and licked at the base of his throat. He touched the silver, almost white hair, and moved his hand away, as if burned. When Sephiroth didn't react other than to trail wet kisses down his stomach, Cloud touched the silky hair, the strands melting through the empty spaces in his hands like a liquid. He brought his legs together into a tight lock when he felt Sephiroth grind his hardness against his own. Strong hands separated his legs and a knee wedged in between them, rubbing against Cloud's erection.

Cloud moaned, digging his head back into the bedding. He moved, wanting more friction against himself, and yanked on Sephiroth's hair, bringing the incubus closer to him. Silently, he pleaded for another kiss, swiftly bringing his lips to Sephiroth's when the demon tried to meet him. He opened his mouth to welcome the other's tongue inside, and this time he took the opportunity to explore the other's mouth. He felt Sephiroth run his hands all over his skin, but he did nothing to stop the incubus from taking off the rest of his robes, did nothing as the demon began to take his own kimono off. He ran his tongue against Sephiroth's, wanting to deepen their kiss even more if it was even possible – gods, he was addicted!

Sephiroth broke the kiss again, nipping lightly at Cloud's chin and licking a trail down his neck all the way to his navel, biting a circle around Cloud's bellybutton. The blond hissed, both in pain and in pleasure, and his cock bucked in response. He arched, stretching his arms upwards and bumping the box of chocolates he had taken earlier.

Sephiroth reached for the box, taking it from Cloud and, setting it on the blond's stomach, removed the lid and studied what was inside. Cloud let Sephiroth rub a good-sized piece of chocolate against his lips for a moment before obeying and opening his mouth.

"Slowly," Sephiroth whispered, and Cloud nodded, moving the chocolate around in his mouth and letting the heat melt it. Sephiroth descended, and Cloud froze when his underwear was pulled down, having little time to react before Sephiroth licked the head of his dick. He nearly choked on the chocolate, and he closed his eyes and threw his head back at what Sephiroth did next.

His butt clenched of its own accord, instinctively reacting to the tongue that inserted itself into his virgin hole. He blushed, and he was sure that his entire face was scarlet. Muffled moans threatened to leak out of him, and he coughed on his own saliva.

"Slow," Sephiroth said firmly, giving Cloud's butt crack a quick lick. The blond swallowed his own spit and rearranged the chocolate's position in his mouth. He panted hotly while Sephiroth inserted his tongue into his anus, and he couldn't stop himself from instinctively pushing Sephiroth away. The silver-haired demon grabbed onto his legs and pushed them upwards, coaxing Cloud to bend over with his legs in the air. Cloud mewled in pleasure, though the tongue that swirled around his entrance before going back in again felt almost nothing but weird. He cried out in pain as something else went in.

A finger. Cloud automatically clenched around it. He felt a reassuring kiss placed below his navel, near the base of his penis, and he finally breathed.

"Relax," Sephiroth instructed. "It will feel good soon."

"Please be gentle with me," Cloud whispered. He grimaced as the finger went in deeper, and he protested his pain. "It hurts!" he cried when the incubus inserted another finger.

"Hush," Sephiroth murmured. Cloud pulled Sephiroth closer when the demon manuevered his body so he was once again lying over Cloud. He kissed him, trying to distract himself from the heavy discomfort in his rectum. The weird feelings never went away, though he eventually began to feel more comfortable as his body finally accepted the intrusion. He broke away from the kiss to hiss in pain when another finger joined the rest, but Sephiroth pulled him back into another kiss while stretching his entrance.

"Relax," Sephiroth said against Cloud's lips, and the blond felt the inhuman man remove his fingers. His ass tingled, the empty feeling eating at him and making him feel as strange as he had felt before the fingers had been removed.

Something prodded at his entrance, wanting to be let in, and Cloud nearly shouted at Sephiroth to stop before a hand covered his mouth. Muffled pleas of "Stop..." spilled from him.

Panting, Sephiroth reminded, "It will feel good soon. Just relax." Cloud shook his head as Sephiroth went in deeper, and he tried to push him away to no avail. Tears leaked from his eyes and he sniffed, feeling as if he were going to be torn in half.

Sephiroth finally stopped, but the pain didn't. It burned, mostly around the ring of his entrance, and Cloud struggled to properly breathe and try to relax. He sobbed lightly when Sephiroth finally removed his hand from his mouth.

The incubus dropped closer to him, to the point where his skin was covering the blond's. In Cloud's ear, he offered, "We can try in another position, one where you have more control, if you like."

Cloud wordlessly nodded, and he hissed in pain again as Sephiroth moved to where he was in a sitting position with Cloud right on his lap. He tried to push himself up to where he felt the least amount of intrusion, but Sephiroth pushed him down, forcing the blond to take in more of his length. Cloud clenched his teeth and panted, moving up again before Sephiroth pushed him back down. The blond understood what he had to do, and he set up a slow rhythm, tingles of pleasure hiding amongst the pain. The pleasure began to kick in gradually, eventually making the pain dwindle into discomfort.

Cloud moaned loudly, and he instantly held onto Sephiroth for support, the explosion of pleasure almost making him go boneless. The incubus embraced him and licked his neck, folding his wing around Cloud and lightly brushing the cold, black feathers against his back.

"Roll your hips," Sephiroth murmured, guiding Cloud through the movement as demonstration. The blond obeyed, and he nearly screamed when Sephiroth thrusted at the right time and made the explosion return with enough force to send him straight to heaven. He panted erratically, riding Sephiroth faster and mewling in protest when the incubus made him slow down.

"Just a little longer," Sephiroth said, closing his eyes, digging his nose into Cloud's hair, and inhaling the blond's scent.

"Am-am—" Cloud grunted when that spot was touched again "—is this providing you with nourishment?"

"Yes..."

"How do I taste, Amanojaku?"

"Wonderful," Sephiroth breathed. He opened his eyes, and Cloud kissed him again, letting Sephiroth drink in his moans as the incubus allowed him to speed up. "Come for me," he whispered in the blond's ear.

"Gods!" Cloud huffed, making himself fall back onto the futon and taking Sephiroth with him, letting him do all the work. He took the man's hand, put his own over it, and masturbated himself to completion.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud wailed, spilling himself onto both of their stomachs. He went limp, and could do nothing but watch as Sephiroth's eyes glazed over and rolled back, showing nothing but white. He whimpered as the man snarled and thrusted harder, faster, deeper... and then his essence was finally inside Cloud.

Feeling tired and faint, the blond watched Sephiroth as he pulled out of him, the other's limp penis taking some of his semen along with him. The silver-haired demon collected Cloud's seed with a finger, bringing it to his mouth and licking the white substance off, all the while making direct eye contact with the blond, who shivered in lust at the sight.

"Stay a little longer," Cloud said, holding onto the incubus's arm when he moved. "Please?"

"Only for you." Sephiroth lay next to him, using his wing to cover Cloud. "Only for you, who has gifted their maidenhood to me."

"I'm not a girl," Cloud grumbled. He snuggled into Sephiroth's chest, planted a kiss on his neck, and fought with his fatigue a little longer before it overpowered him and he had no choice but to give in to sleep.

"As promised," was the last thing the blond heard before he went unconscious.

* * *

Cloud's mother sobbed, squeezing the lifeless body in front of her. Her son was completely pale, except for the bruises littered on parts of his body and the Mark, which was a deeper shade of color than it normally was.

"There was nothing we could do," her husband said, sitting by her side and looking depressed. "It had been destined since his birth, and there was no stopping it."

"But my boy – my sweet, lovely boy!" she wailed, sobbing into Cloud's shoulder. The Mark stood out, the scarlet flame seemingly glowing, as if mocking the blond's mourning parents.

"We gave him a memorable day; we kept him oblivious..." Cloud's father was only trying to convince _himself_ that it wasn't entirely bad, and he knew it.

Cloud's parents wished – they wished very much – that their son had not been the one cursed with the Mark. They wished so very badly that he wasn't the one chosen by the demon as the sacrifice.

They could only wish and pretend, at least for a little while, that the Amanojaku never took their son with him.

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2014年1月31日（金）

Started: 2014年2月1日（土）

Finished: 2014年2月6日（木）

Uploaded: 2014年2月14日（金）

Cover by [SerinuCeli](http://www.serinuceli.deviantart.com) (Please check this [site](http://www.downyfeather.lima-city.de) out as well.)

夜這い (yobai) - Literally means nightcrawling. It is when a man sneaks into a young woman's bedroom at night and makes his intentions known. If she consents, they proceed to have discreet sex, and the man has to leave as stealthily as he came in. [Excerpted from the description of a YouTube video.]

天邪鬼 (Amanojaku) - _a demon-like creature in Japanese folklore. It is usually depicted as a kind of small oni, and is thought to be able to provoke a person's darkest desires and thus instigate him into perpetrating wicked deeds._ [Excerpted from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanojaku).]

I will make a quick apology for breaking my promise about delaying updates. However, I really couldn't help but do it with this one because one: it's a oneshot, and nobody knew about it except for two, maybe three different people, and two: the ending - it's perfect for being evil on a day like this!

Gawd, this took way too long to write. I think I was in another one of those "don't feel like writing" kind of moods again. T~T But anyways, this is for SerinuCeli. Feel free to check out her Sephiroth/Cloud art on deviantART! :D I hope you like this, SerinuCeli! ^o^


End file.
